It's My Life
by ActAppalled
Summary: Blair goes on a date with an old ex boyfriend and Nate has a new girlfriend. But then Nate realizes his same, loving feelings for Blair. And they're strong. Note: ALL of my stories are based on the books I despise the storyline of the shows.
1. n learns who he really loves

**_n learns who he really loves_**

Central Park was filled with girls dressed in denim short shorts and white tube tops and boys in long shorts and no shirts. The pigeons cooed in the trees as the soft summer breeze blew at their feathers and at the girl's hair. And the smell of cigarett smoke and cooked hot dogs blew in from the street.

Yet even though all the guys in the park were incredibly hot and sexy, only one of them stood out for all the girls. He had golden brown wavy hair and emerald green eyes that always sparkled. His chest and arms were so muscular and tanned that he couldn't help leaving his shirt off and was only dressed in tan khakis. He had the best smile and even brushed his hair out of his eyes in the way only a handsome man can. Every girl wanted him. Every girl needed him.

But sorry ladies, he was taken.

And suprisingly, it wasn't Blair, his on-and-off girlfriend, but it was someone his parents hooked him up with. Her name was Angel and yeah, she was gorgeous. But not in a model way, but more like a school girl way. She had long sandy brown hair with golden blond streaks and light brown eyes. She was a senior, like him, and had a nice tan and chest. All the guys would love to be with her.

Nate grinned to himself as he sat down on the edge of a rusty old green bench. He was lucky to have Angel because she was beautiful. And smart too. She wasn't a gossiper, really, but she did occassionally gossip. And she was online alot. Also, she went to Constance Billard and hung around with Blair and Serena. They loved her like a friend. And Blair didn't care because she had a date tonight.

Nate twirled his lacrosse stick on his knees as he waited for Jeremy Scott Tomkinson, one of his best friends, to arrive. They were supposed to play lax for a bit and then head back to his place to pack their stuff. Nate smiled. One week away in Conneticut would be awesome, especially since all their plans were surfing. And even though he couldn't bring Angel, he still thought it would be awesome.

"Yo, Nate!"Nate lifted his emerald eyes to see Jeremy sprinting over to him. He smiled up at Jermy and stood up, lifting the stick over his head as he threw the ball to Jeremy.

"So how's Angel?"Jeremy asked as he ducked down to catch the ball before it hit the ground. He tossed it back to Nate, who expertly caught it above his head and threw it back.

"She's good. I'm still bummed out that she can't come though. Your lucky that your girl can come," Nate said, referring to Jeremy's newest girlfriend, 17 year old Leslie Burkins.

"Yeah, well, I guess so."Jeremy chucked the ball hard to Nate."But she wanted to bring her friend."He shrugged."I guess it's ok right?"

Nate laughed and caught the ball, twirling the stick above his head and flinging the ball out. "Dude, that sucks. You won't get any alone time with her,"he said.

Jeremy grinded his teeth together and caught the ball, sitting down on the ground and twirling the stick behind his back."Well, yeah, I guess not. Maybe her friend won't even come."

Nate sat down across from him and nodded."Maybe." Then, Nate felt his cellphone vibrate in his back pocket. He reached for it and grabbed it, seeing _Blair_ written on the screen. He pressed talk and held the phone to his ear.

"Hey,"he said cooly. Even though Blair and him broke up, they still remained friends."You okay?"  
"Fuck no,"she growled. Nate heard her stamp her bare feet on a wooden floor. Then she whispered."I'm stuck in Barney's with a woman handing me thousands of clothes. Help me!"

Nate laughed."Okay, okay. You want me to come?"he smirked.

"Damn straight,"she said and hung up. Nate laughed and put the phone in his pocket, standing up."Blair's got a problem. Go to your place and I'll be there in about 20 minutes."

Jeremy nodded and stood up, walking off to his house as Nate grabbed a pale yellow button down and left it open. He ran down to Barney's, ducking traffic along the way.

When he arrived, he opened the door and walked in, looking around until he saw Blair. She was standing by a woman dressed in a diagonal-cut black skirt and pale yellow tube top that made her boobs look even bigger. Her long dark hair was chopped at the ends and hun down her back. She looked amazingly beautiful and he knew he wanted her, but he had Angel. And she was getting a boyfriend after her date tonight.

Nate walked up to Blair and smiled. She turned her head and ran up to him, flinging herself in his arms."Oh my god thank you!"she said.

Nate laughed and draped an arm lazily around her shoulders, just like when they were dating. He walked up to the woman with her.

"Excuse me,"he said. The woman was young with curly red hair and green eyes, pale freckled skin and dressed in a simple pants suit. Her eyes went wide when she saw Nate.

"I was wondering if you could help my friend over there. He seems to be having troubles."Nate pointed to Chuck Bass, the cocky St. Jude's graduate who was fingering through a rack of pale violet button up shirts. The woman ran up to Chuck and Nate and Blair laughed as they watched her pile clothes in his arms.

"Okay, so, how can I help you?"he said smiling. Blair raced over to the dressing room and came back with a long strapless and diagonal cut dress and a knee-length black pinstripe skirt with a pink ribbon belt and a pink one-strap tank top.

"What would look better to dinner at Lorine's and then to a classy dance club?"Blair asked, holding up the outfits to herself. Nate observed Blair in each outfit and then shook his head."I have to see you in them. It works better."He smiled at her and followed her hips as she walked into the changing room. Nate sat down in a chair infront of it and watching her tanned feet on the ground, watching her slip down her skirt and drop her top to the floor. He dug his nails into the arms of the chair. _Focus on Angel_, he thought.

Blair came out first in the skirt and top. Nate raised his eyebrows. She looked incredibly sexy and her legs stood out in the flared skirt. She crosses her arms over her chest self conciously and smacked her lips together. Nate had the urge to dive at her and kiss her lips hungrily but fought the temptation.

"Well?"she said. Nate gave her the once over."That looks good. But let me see the dress too,"he said. Blair went back in and Nate dug his nails deeper in as he watched the skirt and shirt drop to the floor. Then, his eyes grew wide as he saw her step out slowly from the changing room. That was the best outfit he had _ever_ seen her in. The dress showed off her sexy tanned thigh at the cut slit in the side and her legs and ankles showed out from beneath it. Her body looked so curvy in the dress and he knew that was amazing. But the other outfit wasn't as sexy but it made her look good. He wanted her to wear that one and save that one for if they ever got back together.

"The skirt and shirt is probably more suitable. Not as classy but just classy enough,"he said. Blair smiled and nodded, walking back in and getting changed into her original outfit, coming out and buying both. Nate hooked his arm through hers as they walked out and laughed as Nate joked around. But in his head, he sighed. He really missed her. The way she smiled and the way she gave him kisses and presents for no reason. Before, it had annoyed him. But now, he couldn't live without them. He needed Blair back. But how?

His mind snapped. He had to make her date go horribly bad. And only one person could help him: Serena. She probably wouldn't but he needed her help more then ever now. She could help but then again maybe she wouldn't.

Nate closed his eyes in deep thought. Please, Serena. Help him now.

"Okay, I better head home now."Blair stood up and kissed Nate sweetly on the cheek. "Thanks for the help. I'll see you later,"she sid and ran inside her house. Maybe it was just where his eyes were looking, but I swear he was checking out her butt as she went in.

**(A/N: My first GG fan fic. I hope you liked it. Next chapter coming soon)**


	2. d loves v's new look

**_d loves v's new look_**

"So can you help me out?"

Serena van der Woodsen chewed on her thumbnail in deep thought. She was perched in the seat of her salon stylist chair getting her hair done when her cell phone had rung. After Nate explaning his situation, she didn't know what to do.

"I can try to. Oo this is just like one of those tragic love stories I always read!"she exclaimed, removing her thumbnail from her mouth.

"I guess. So what can I do?"he asked. Serena frowned. He sounded so sad in so many ways. "Um, you could send her some roses firstly and then I could talk to Aaron about it since her date is Miles. I'll give him a call and let him know then I'll call you back,"she said, looking in the mirror to see her hair.

"Okay, thanks. You are so amazing."Nate hung up and so did Serena. She paid her stylist and thanked her again as she walked out with bouncy waves on her shoulders and down her back. Serena walked over to the ice cream palour while she dialed Aaron Rose's cell phone number.

"Hey,"he said."Hey Aaron! I need some help."She chewed on her thumbnail again.

"Sure, what's up?"Aaron asked. Serena explained the situation as she bought a chocolate ice cream.

"Ok, here's what we'll do..."

"One minute!"Blair hollered as she raced to the living room. Her cell phone rang again and Blair answered it, clutching her towel around her waist as he damp hair hung down her back.

"Hello?"she said. "Hey, it's Miles. Um, listen, I can't come tonight."His voice was loud and he sounded like he was yelling.

"Why not?"Blair asked. She was dissapointed but she wanted to know why first. If he wasn't interested then he'd better tell her that.

"I have to do some work. Maybe some other time."He hung up without another word and Blair threw her cell phone at her bag angrily.

"Stupid men,"she grumbled and stomped back to her room. That's when her phone rang again. She raced back.

"What is it?"she snapped. It was Serena.

"Woah, sorry. Um I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight. Nate's here too and I thought we could hang out. Aaron told me about Miles. Sorry,"she said.

Blair lifted her head and closed her eyes."Sure, I have no other plans. And don't worry about Miles. He can go fuck himself."Blair smiled. She loved to say that.

"Haha, you bet. Okay, I'll see you in a few. Bye bye!"Serena hung up.

Blair walked back to her room and grabbed her Louis Vuitton blueberry duffle bag. She quickly got dressed into a pair of dark black jeans and a pink tube top. Then, she searched threw her closet and tossed in some clothes for tomorrow and her pyjamas along with makeup and everything else she needed for some beautifying. Blair stopped and picked out the beautiful black dress she had bought earlier and put that in too, just in case. Thinking of that, she places her jewlery box on top along with some strappy kitten-heeled shoes.

Blair dried and straightened her hair and closed her bag, grabbing her purse and phone and leaving a note on the fridge for her mom, who was out with Cyrus at some opera.

_Mom, gone to Serena's for the night. Be back tomorrow...Blair_

Blair locked the door and turned to the elevator, walking in and pressing the first floor. She pressed her back to the side of the elevator. A night with Serena and Nate would be awesome since she had no other plans and that's when her head clicked to the scene of it, like a moving in her brain. She was lying on Serena's chair, her legs hung over the arm lazily and Serena would be getting changed. Nate would be wearing no shirt and would come up, lift her off the chair and kiss her and then they would go to the balcony and sit under the stars, making out.

Blair opened her eyes with a snap. Did she still love Nate? Was it serious? Did she want him back? Blair closed her eyes. Yes, of course she did.

"DAN!"

Daniel Humprhey turned his head to the door of his sister's newly painted room. He was sitting at the kitchen table with a coffee and was only wearing green cords.

"DAN!"his sister screamed again. He got up and walked to her room, peeking his head inside.

15 year old Jenny Humprhey was sitting cross-legged on the floor, her once curly brown hair now hanging straight down her back as she had 3 tall piles of college pamphlets around her. There was Brown, Yale and Harvard. Also Georgetown and Williamsburg.

"What is it?"he asked, walking in. Jenny looked up."Which has the best art program?"she asked him, searching through them all again. Dan picked up the Yale one and looked through.

"I heard that Harvard and Brown have good ones. Check those. Oh and Williamsburg." He rolled his cigarette around between his lips and dropped the pamphlet. Jenny picked up those three and looked through."Kay, thanks. Where's Vanessa?"she asked, looking through them.

Dan shoved his hands into his khaki pockets. Vanessa was with his sister Ruby in Maine after Ruby insisted Vanessa get a hair transplant. She wouldn't be back until 7, the time for their date.

"Still in Maine. She's coming back tonight though."He lit his cigarette and inhaled.

"Oh, cool. I think Alex wants to do something tonight,"she said, keeping her head down. Dan made a face. Alex was Jenny's new 16 year old boyfriend and yeah, he was pretty handsome, but the mention of his name made Dan grind his teeth together.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna be outside if you need me,"he said. Jenny nodded and Dan walked out. Jenny looked up as he left. _Weird brother_, she thought. Just then, her phone rang and she grabbed it.

"Hello?"she said.

"Hey Jenif."It was Alex because that was his nickname for her.

"Hey Alexa, how are you?"she smiled and laughed as she said his nickname. Alex laughed.

"Great. I was wondering if you wanted to meet me somewhere and do something, like, go to the museum or something,"he asked. Jenny made a face."Not the museum today, maybe somewhere else?"

"Sure, where do you want to go?"he asked. Jenny shrugged and then stopped when she knew he couldn't see her.

"Um do you want to go to the party tonight? At the park?"she asked. She had the outfit and everything even."Oh awesome, that sounds fun. I'll call you an hour before okay?"he said. Jenny nodded and stopped again."Okay, see ya then."

"Bye babe."He hung up.

"Vanessa?"The doctor walked in.

Vanessa was laying on the bed with her head wrapped up in cloth."Yeph?"she muffled.

"We're ready to take the bandages off now,"he said and walked up to her head, propping it up on the pillow. Ruby followed in.

"Yay! Vanessa you're gonna look so hot sis,"she said. Vannesa glared at her from behind the bandages. It was her fault because she blackmailed her into either doing it or she would put up all those baby pictures of Vanessa in the bath tub.

Slowly, the doctor unwravelled Vanessa's bandages. She could see some light finally and it seeped into her eyes, making her shut them tight.

Soon, the last of the cloth was off and Vanessa was free. She sat up and looked in the mirror and actually, her sister was right. She did look hot. Her long, dark brown hair was straight and choppy even, making it make her look incredibly sexy.

"Wow! I love your hair!"Ruby said. Vanessa paid the doctor and they walked out, smiling and laughing.

In the car, Vanessa looked in the mirror. She couldn't believe how good she looked. She smiled. Only one more hour until she would run up to Dan and kiss him and, maybe, even have happy sex with him.

The car pulled up to Dan's place, where she told Ruby to go. Vanessa had changed in the car and was now wearing a layered black skirt and a dark red side-cut tank top. Her dark hair looked amazing in it too.

Vanessa buzzed Dan's place, knowing Jenny would be out with Alex for a while. Dan buzzed her in.

She stopped infront of his apartment, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. She waited until Dan opened it and stood, wide eyed at her.

"Vanessa...you look incredible,"he said, giving her the once over. Vanessa smiled and looked him over. He had dressed up too, and was wearing black dress pants and a white button up, letting the top two buttons open. He had even brushed his hair and it made him look very hot.

"So do you,"she said and came forward a bit. Dan took her hands and kissed her deeply and tenderly on the mouth, wanting to pull her in and lay her on the bed as they had sex. But he couldn't. It would ruin the moment.

"You ready to go?"he asked. Vanessa nodded and held his hand as they walked out of the apartment, hand in hand.


	3. b and n: back together

**_n and b: back together_**

**Hey all! This is NOT gossip girl and I never will be so just don't ask. But I do have a question from my friend, Lacey.**

**Are B and N going to get married?**

**Well that's a question we have to see in my story. Even though I'm not Gossip Girl, you know you love me. :)**

Blair buzzed the intercom for the 5th time to Serena's penthouse. Finally, Serena answered.

"Get in here!"she laughed and buzzed Blair in.

Once at the door, Blair got ready to knock when Serena opened the door. She was dressed in a pair of pink pyjama bottoms and a white tank. She smiled at Blair.

"In!"she giggled and yanked her arm in. When Blair stood inside, she threw her bag to the side and kicked off her shoes. As she walked into the kitchen to grab a drink, she saw Nate look up from his socks as he sat in the middle of the living room floor to look at Blair walk in the kitchen. She also noticed him stare at her with wide, wanting eyes. She couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, what should we do?"Serena asked. Blair sat down on the floor across from Nate as Serena hung in the chair.

"Hey,"he said, tossing a lock of hair carelessly out of his eyes. Blair stared into his emeralds."Hey,"she said. Nate had recently broken up with Angel, so now he could make a move on Blair...again.

Blair was thinking the same thing, so she raised her arms over her head and stretched, poking her chest out to him. Nate stared. Her chest had become fuller, bigger, and much much nicer.

"Hey lovebirds! Ya hear me?We're going to make some fucking prank calls,"she said and grabbed her phone. Nate smiled and looked at Blair, who smiled back. God she wanted him.

So did he, with her.

Serena dialed a number and held up a dignal meaning it was Chuck she was calling. When he answered, Serena put it on speaker.

"Hello?"Chuck said. Serena put on a snotty british accent.

"G'evening sir. I'm de secretary for the govenor of England and he wants to talk to you about your king duties next week,"she said. Blair smirked.

"King duties?"Chuck exclaimed and for a minute he dropped the phone."What do you mean?"

"Please hold while I get de govenor,"she said and handed the phone to Nate, telling him to play along. Of course, he did.

"'Ello? Is dis Chuck Bass?"Nate said in an incredible british accent.

"Yeah. Is this the govenor?"he asked.

"Dammit of course sonny. When will yer be cumin in?"Nate asked, tossing a lock of hair from his eyes that made Blair quiver.

"Um um..."Chuck stuttered.

"Never mind."Nate hung up and laughed. Blair and Serena followed.

"Let's do something else,"Blair suggested, then looked up at Serena, her eyes saying leave-me-and-Nate-alone-for-about-10-minutes-please.

Serena understood right away."I'm going to go switch the laundry over,"she said and left the room. Blair hugged her knees and looked over at Nate, smiling.

"So..."he said, coming a little closer to her. Soon, Nate was so close that Blair could smell his orangey cologne. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep, deep kiss. Nate kissed back, pulling her ontop of him and tugging gently at her tube top. Blair really wanted to, she did, but not when Serena was in the other room.

"Mm, I miss you,"he murmered into her ear. Blair closed her eyes."I do too. Be my boyfriend again please,"she said.

"Of course. I love you,"he whispered and pulled her into his lap just when Serena came back in. Blair mouthed I love you to him before she came in.

"Shut the fuck up are you guys serious?"she screamed excitedly. When Nate nodded, Serena clapped her hands."Oh my god awesome!"she squealed.

That night, at 11 pm, Blair became tired. Serena nodded and went to her room while Blair and Nate shared the guest room. Nate slipped off his shirt and pants and socks, climbing into the bed in his boxers while Blair changed into a small, tight slip dress. She slipped under the covers and turned on her side as Nate pulled her close and hugged her tightly.

"Mm, I love you,"she whispered.

"I love you too,"he murmered into her hair and fell asleep.

The next morning was hot and sunny and when Blair woke up, she felt Nate's sweaty skin on her. But she enjoyed it, a lot. She sat up and stretched, smiling at the sleeping beauty that was Nate. Blair wrapped a bath robe around her and slipped her feet into some slippers before she walked out into the hall.

It was only 8 am, but almost everyone was awake. Serena and her mother were sitting at the table, each in a silky red robe with their blond hair pulled into pony tails. Serena's dad was pouring them coffee and handing each blond a stack of pancakes. Blair smiled at all of them and yawned.

"Morning Blair! Where's Natie?"Serena asked, standing up and hugging Blair. Blair reluctently hugged back."In the room." She sat down and helped herself to some pancakes.

"I better get ready,"Serena's mom said as she stood up and rushed to the washroom. She looked back at her husband and raised an eyebrow. Mr. Van der Woodsen's eyes went wide and he followed her.

Serena grimaced."Let's wake up Natie and get dressed quick. It's their anniversary,"she said. Blair grimaced aswell and the two girls giggled as they walked into Nate's room. Then, both girls jumped on the bad and slapped Nate with pillows, the same way they had woke him up since they were twelve.

"Ah! Ah! Help!"Nate said and yawned, stretching and pushing both girls off the bed. Blair didn't fall off, but hung on her back over the side. Serena lay on the floor.

"Morning kids!"Blair turned her head and say Erik, her ex boyfriend and Serena's older brother. Erik grinned at them with nothing but pyjama bottoms on.

"Who are you calling kids dumb ass?"Serena laughed and threw a pillow at his head. It hit his face, direct hit, so he tumbled back.

"Fine!"He chucked the pillow at Blair and laughed, locking his bedroom door as he ran in.

"Dumbass!"Blair and Serena yelled in unison and laughed."I'll leave you guys to get _changed_." Serena said and winked. Blair stuck out her tongue and laughed. When Serena left, Nate stood up and picked Blair up, spinning her in circles. Blair giggled and stood down."Hey you,"she said and kissed his chin. He smiled."Hey sexy,"he said and smirked.

Nate lay under the covers of the bed, his head poked out where his feet should be as he watched Blair change into a short white cut-off skirt and a black tank top. He winked at her, helping her brush her hair and paint her toenails before he got dressed himself. He wore green khaki pants and a pale yellow button up, un-tucked and rolled up.

Blair and Nate walked out, his arm draped over her shoulders and passed by the weirdly silent and closed bedroom of Serena's parents. They walked up to Serena, who was wearing an english-style no collar pink and white dress that went just above her knees.

Very Legally Blonde meets Austin Powers.

Serena smiled at us and hooked her arm with Blair's. Smiling, the three friends walked out together to go find their adventure for the day.

Vanessa settled herself down at a booth in the amazing jazz cafe while Dan ordered her a coffee. Suddenly, her eyes darted around after she realized almost all of the boy's eyes were on her. She smirked and flipped her hair as if to say "Yeah. I know I look hot."

Dan set her drink down infront of her and smiled, just as a dreary poet came onto stage. His hair was short and white with streaks of black, like a skunk, and he owned incredible blue eyes. He was gorgeous in a way, with a long black trench coat and baggy brown jeans. He looked over at Vanessa and winked, in the only way a cute guy can.

"My poem is called "Whisper In My Ear" and I wrote it just now, at that table."He pointed to the table behind Vanessa. Then, he held the mike to his lips and started to talk, low and sexy.

_I saw your face. Tears. Misery._

_You didn't turn when I called your name._

_Never speaking a word._

_Just a glow is what you set off. And in the wind I hear them say._

_You. And if I leaned up to you._

_Whisper in your ear._

_I'd carry your dreams far with me._

Cue music.

Vanessa knew her jaw had dropped because she could sense it. He was staring at her through the whole poem. He was incredibly handsome now, she realized. Everyone snapped their fingers, including Vanessa and Dan, and when Hot Boy noticed Dan, his smiled turned down and he walked off, sulking.

Vanessa frowned and turned to Dan, and she saw his jaw dropped. He was staring at the stage. Vanessa turned and stared wide-eyed to the figure on the stage. She had long, straight, white blonde hair and almost yellow teeth, with thin red lips and a pale complexion. Her eyes were big and blue and she was wearing a red dress and matching platforms. Dan blinked. It was Mystery.

"This song,"she spat into the mike with fuery."Is one that I think means a whole lot to me. It's called "Fuck it,"Mystery said and set the mike to her lips.

_You cry and dart the way you wish you could._

_Even if you're eyes were large I wish I should._

_I grind my teeth as I spit on your feet._

_Fuck you. You made my life a living hell._

_DANIEL! BURN IN HELL YEAH!_

_DANIEL! BURN IN HELL YOU PIECE OF SHIT. YEAH!_

_DANNNNIEL! OH DANIEL!_

_FUCK YOU DANIEL, JUST FUCK IT. YEAH FUCK IT!_

Dan felt his eyes go huge at the lyrics and he plugged his ears. Vanessa stared in disbelief at what Mystery was saying.

When the song was over, Mystery held the middle finger to Dan and shouted "Fuck you!" as loud as she could. Dan looked at Mystery. She was so hot now, and Vanessa was too, but who did he want more. Dan looked up and saw Mystery head for the washroom.

"I'm gonna go to the washroom,"Dan said and got up from his seat. He walked over to the washroom, and Vanessa knew where he was going. With that, she walked over to Hot Guy.


	4. v meets him j falls for a 13 yr old

**v meets _him_ ; j falls for a 13 year old?**

Vanessa walked up to the Hot Boy and smiled at him, sitting across from him."Hey,"she said. He looked up and shook the long piece of his white and black hair from his eyes, smiling."Hey."

"I'm Vanessa, and I just wanted to say, you're poem was amazing,"she said, touching her foot slightly to his under the table. When he felt this, he smirked and rubbed his foot to hers.

"I'm Tony, and thanks,"he said and tossed the hair away again. Vanessa nodded and smiled, glancing behind her shoulder at the bathrooms. Still no sign of Dan or Mystery. With that, she turned back to Tony.

"So, how old are you?"he asked her once she turned back to him. Vanessa swirled her finger in the cream in her glass and brought it to her lips, licking it off. "Seventeen,"she said and sucked all the cream off, setting her hands down to rub her knees."And you?"

Tony tossed the bit of hair away again and lifted his blond eyebrows up."Nineteen," he said and smiled again. Vanessa smiled too and Tony leaned forward to hold her hand, holding it in his and murmuring his poem onto her fingers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan looked around inside the women's washrooms, making sure no one was in it except for him and, what he could see from three stalls down, Mystery's high red boots. Quietly shutting the door behind him, Dan crept up to the stall beside Mystery's and walked in, closing it softly and sitting up on the toilet seat with his chin on his knee's, listening to Mystery cough slightly as she smoked. Dan bit his lip and listened closely, trying his best to breathe silently.

Finally, after 20 minutes of waiting for Mystery to finish her smokes, he heard a flush of the toilet and saw her red boots standing outside his stall as she checked her reflection. Then, the boots came closer to the stall and Mystery gently rapped on the door. Dan's eyes widened and he stood up, going to open the door. When his fingertips touched the door, he heard Mystery's fingers hit the same spot behind the door as his. He actually felt a spark of electricity shoot between them.

Dan unlocked the door and opened it, trying not to smile at the now gorgeous Mystery that stood infront of him. Her long white blond hair had been layered so it now hung to her mid back, and she had bangs sweeped on either side. Her huge blue eyes were sparkling with eye glitter, and her red lipstick made her lips look bigger and sexier. She had even plucked her eyebrows and got a new outfit, except for her tall heeled red boots. She was wearing a short black skirt that came halfway to her boney knees, and a pale pink top that made her skin look even paler. She was gorgeous to him.

"Mystery?"he asked, making sure it was her. She nodded and smiled, her once yellowing teeth not as yellow anymore. Dan gulped hard. He thought in his head who he loved more: Mystery, the new blond goddess, or Vanessa, the sexy brunette. He strained his head to decide, and looked at Mystery again. She was a poet, a successful one, and could give Dan his big break too, other then The New Yorker poem Vanessa published. He smiled at her.

"You look incredible,"he said.

"Thanks, you too,"she said. The two stared at each other for a long time. Then, out of nowhere, both jumped at each other at the same time so they fell back into Dan's stall. They started to fiercly rip each other's clothes off, tossing them to the floor and soon, after some screams and knocks in the stall, Dan lay on the toilet with Mystery in his lap, both smoking a cigarett and staring at the ceiling, embraced in one another's arms.

"I've missed you,"she whispered into his ear.

"I have too,"he said. Dan stood up and pulled on his clothes. "I better go breakup with Vanessa,"he said. Mystery nodded and pulled her clothes on too, fixing her hair and makeup in the mirror. Dan smiled at her, blew her a kiss and walked out, turning down the hall to Vanessa's table.

When he got there, he froze and stared at the sight infront of him. The poet guy with the skunk hair-do was sitting with Vanessa, and they were making out like crazy. Dan swallowed hard and waited for them to finish.

"Oh my god. Dan! Wait!"she said, jumping up. Dan shook his head."I came to break up with you, anyway,"he said, not as happy as he thought it would've felt."I'm going with Mystery,"he said and turned, going back to his blond goddess. So much for fucking trust.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on out, Jenny!"Elise Wells said, tucking her outgrown blond bob behind her ears.

She was sitting outside a three stall changing room in Raulph Lauren, waiting for her friend to come out. Jenny Humphrey's annoying mother had actually giving her a credit card for her fifteenth birthday, so she could spend as much as she wanted, as long as her mother kept paying.

Jenny finally came out in a long but fitting red dress with a long V-neck cut, and with a halter tie. Jenny smiled in the mirror and spinned, so her now straight brown hair twirled with her, stopping to her friend and holding her hands out.

"Is this good enough for Katherine's party?"she asked Elise. Her friend pulled down on her pink and white tweed skirt, which actually went good with the red halter top she picked out. On her lap was a short black strapless dress and a matching pair of strappy black sandals.

"Yeah, that looks great on you."Elise plucked a brown hair from her scalp and tossed it aside. Jenny looked in the mirror and grimaced.

"It's too slutty for me,"she said. Rushing back into the dressing room, Jenny tried on the next dress, which was a short halter red dress with the belly button cut out. Jenny was planning on putting a fake stud in her belly button to make it look sexier.

Jenny came out and smiled. She loved the dress, it suited her, and she looked nice in it. It even made her huge boobs look smaller somehow.

"That's a great dress, Jen!"Elise said and jumped up. Jenny nodded. She loved it. She went back into the changing room and got dressed back into her jeans and tank top, walking to the counter with Elise with their two dresses and matching shoes and jewlery. They dumped their stuff on the counter as Jenny reached in her wallet for her new American Express credit card.

"That'll be five hundred and twenty-five dollars,"the clerk said. Jenny stood wide-eyed at the clerk."Five hundred and twenty-five!"she said. The red-head clerk nodded and turned his screen to them to show them the price. The jewlery and shoes had been two hundred together, so not bad, but the dresses were three hundred and twenty five together. Jenny shook her head and gave the clerk her credit card. He scanned it and put the dresses and accesories into bags, handing them to Elise.

"Have a good day,"he said and took the next customer. Jenny and Elise walked out and down the street to Barney's to get some make-up.

They walked in and about five perfume sprayers popped out.

"Try Britney's new curious? Boy's will go wild!"  
"Liv Tyler's Irresistable is the latest thing this summer!"

"How about Dessert but Jessica Simpson? It's sweet as candy!"  
"J-Lo's Miami Glow will be the best flavour this summer!"

"This Gucci Rush will make your night, day, and afternoon better!"

"Ooo, can I try the Gucci?"Elise said and jumped forward while the sprayer sprayed her inside wrist. She took a smell and smiled."How much?"

"Thirty dollars,"the sprayer said happily. Elise looked in her wallet and found a crumpled ten and twenty dollar bill. She handed the women her money as the woman gave her a shiny pink box with the word _Gucci _on the bottom in silver.

"Um, I guess I'll try the Jessica one,"Jenny said. The woman with that flavour sprayed the air infront of her and Jenny took a sniff. It smelled like vanilla, chocolate and strawberries with flowers, all in one. Very nice.

"How much is that?"Jenny said as she reached for her wallet.

"Forty-five,"the woman exclaimed. Jenny found two smooth twenties and handed them to her, while being exchanged with the box.

The two girls hurried past the other smells, going to the make-up counter. They asked two thirty-year-old woman to show them their style, which they did. Jenny was brought to a big black chair by a mirror with lots of cosmetics infront of it while Elise was shown to a red chair with just as many as Jenny's.

After a while, Jenny was given a great look with blue eyeshadow, black eyeliner and pink gloss. Elise's look was slightly different. She had beige eyeshadow, black eyeliner and clear gloss over a red lipstick.

The two girls bought a hundred dollars worth of cosmetics and headed to Elise's house to get ready.

At seven o'clock, Jenny came out looking amazing and so did Elise. They took a cab to their friend, Katherine's, outside party and walked up the steps to her house.

"Jenny! Elise! Come in!" the perky red head said as she opened the door. Katherine took their coats and led them to the living room and outside where everyone was. After about 2 hours of partying, Jenny went in the kitchen for a drink to see an extremly hot brunette sitting at the kitchen table, eating a few chips and coke. He had shaggy brown hair and every now and then, he would shake it away from his eyes, which were a stunning blue. When Jenny walked in, he lifted his head to see her.

"Hey, you a friend of Kate's?"he said in a deep yet child-like voice. Jenny just stood there, staring at him, before she nodded.

"Cool, I'm her brother Blake,"he said. He looked even sexier in a white button up long sleeved shirt and long baggy black jeans. His skin was dark, like his sister's, but her hair was red and her eyes were green.

"I'm her friend, Jenn...ifer,"she said, pausing to change her name like she did with Nate. Blake laughed a bit.

"You're trying to act mature with me? You don't have to, Jenny,"he said. She smiled and sat across from him.

"So, what are you doing in here?"she asked. Blake looked up at her through his hair and smirked."Kate doesn't want me out there,"he said. Jenny frowned."Why not?"

"Because no one wants their younger brother hanging around them. Jenny's eyes went wide."How old are you?"she asked. Blake lifted his head and chugged back his coke.

"Thirteen."


	5. you and me ain't nothing but mammals

_you and me baby ain't nothing but mammals_

**Hey guys, I know I haven't written anything for a VERY long time, but I've been busy. I have a social life you know. Anyone, here's the next chapter. Here are some things about this chapter; Blair falls in love with someone she can't have, and Vanessa encounters with her two old friends again. AND! Jenny finds the guy of her dreams, which she will stay with for this book and the sequel and as many more I can find. Yeah, I thought I should tell you. Enjoy and review!**

"Fucking piece of shit!" Blair snapped angrily. Blair and Serena were sitting on the fountain in Central Park, licking the ice cream off their cones as they started to melt from the hot burning sun. Serena had sugested the park because they could do some boy watching, even though Blair was already with Nate again. Blair looked down at her lap, where a drop of butterscotch ice cream had slipped off the cone and onto her favourite pair of Ambercrombie & Fitch jeans.

Serena licked the mint chocolate chip ice cream off her fingers and wiped them on her black tights."I knew we should've asked for extra napkins,"she said. Slipping the napkin off her cone, Serena licked it and dabbed at the spot with it. Blair grimaced and took the napkin herself, rubbing vigorously at it.

"What are you trying to do, burn a hole in them?" Serena laughed. Blair gave her the fuck off look she was famous for and tossed the napkin into the trash can beside her. Serena rolled her enormous blue eyes and flicked her Chanel sunglasses back over them, looking up into the sky and lying back so the ends of her blonde hair almost touched the fountain water. Blair rolled her own blue eyes back at Serena and watched three gorgeous guys with their shirts off walk by, nodding and smiling at Blair. She gave them her best you-know-you-want-me smile and flicked water at Serena's arm.

"Eee!" Startled by the water, Serena fell back into the fountain and landed with a splash in the water.

"Oh my fucking god!" Blair screamed, bursting with laughter. Every guy and girl in the park turned to look at the fountain, including an absent-minded Vanessa Williams, who was lounging on the park bench with her newest hubby, Tony.

"Oh my god! Blair!" she exclaimed. Blair turned her head to see a beautiful brunette girl sitting with a handsome black and white haired boy. Blair squinted her eyes to figure out who the mystery girl was, and once she saw the familiar dark, brown eyes and pale face, she realised who she was instantly.

"VANESSA!" Blair screamed in delight. As Serena climbed out of the fountain, her hair dripping with water and her face flushed from falling in, Blair ran over to Vanessa and hugged her tightly as they met, squealing with delight. Serena pouted and yanked on her hair, squeezing the ends of it so the rest of the water flowed out.

"Oh my god! What did you do to your head!" Blair asked happily, sliding one hand down the side of Vanessa's silky, dark hair. Vanessa giggled, something she had never done before, and placed her hand on her own hip."Ruby blackmailed into getting a hair transplant, but I have to say it looks really nice,"she said. Blair nodded and looked behind her shoulder at Serena, who was combing her hair with the small red Chanel brush she brought with her wherever she went.

"Is that Serena?" Vanessa asked, looking over Blair's shoulder. Blair turned to face Vanessa again and nodded. "Come see her. She'll love your new look,"Blair said, grabbing Vanessa's elbow. Vanessa pulled back."Hold on, let me introduce you to Tony,"she said. Blair watched Vanessa walk over to the black-and-white haired boy who was leaning against a tall tree, smoking a Camel cigarette. Vanessa stood on tip-toe and placed her bright red lips onto his pale ones, making him turn a faint colour of pink. She pulled him over to Blair and linked her fingers through his.

"Blair, this is my boyfriend Tony. Tony, this is my old roomate and friend, Blair,"she said. Blair twirled a strand of dark brown hair between her fingers and waved to him with her free hand. He bowed and smiled, casting his eyes up and down her body once. Blair shifted from foot to foot. She was used to that kind of affect on guys when they saw her, but this was Vanessa's oddly-sexy boyfriend they were talking to here.

"I'm going to go get Serena," Blair mumbled, turning her back to them and walking over to Serena. On her way over, she pulled the top hem of her black with white polka dots strapless dress-looking-top up so they covered her chest more and sighed. Tony was incredibly sexy in that mysterious poet kind of way, and even though those types of boys weren't her taste, she couldn't help noticing this one.

Serena was now standing up, yanking her cut-off denim mini down before it rised up again and looked up at Blair."Thanks for ditching me,"she said teasingly.

"Sorry. Here, come with me. Vanessa's here,"Blair said. Serena's eyes went huge, which Blair didn't think was possible, and looked at the dark-haired girl behind Blair."That's Vanessa! She got a hair transplant or something!" Serena exlcaimed.

Blair nodded and linked an arm through Serena's, leading her over to Vanessa and Tony.

"Serena! My god, it's been ages!" Vanessa exclaimed, tossing her arms around Serena's neck for a big hug. Serena hugged back and smiled at Vanessa, stepping back to kiss each of her cheeks. Vanessa kissed hers back and slid her arm around Tony's waist."This is my boyfriend, Tony."

"Nice to meet you,"Serena said, not taking her eyes off Vanessa's long, silky hair. Tony shrugged to her, not taking _his_ eyes off Blair's entired body. Blair's stomach did a nervous flip and she cautiously pulled up her shirt again.

"Vanessa, email me or something. Text me if you can. We need to talk some time, babe!" Serena said, reaching into her Louis Vuitton black and white plaid purse, pulling out a slip of white paper and writing her phone number on it with a pink pen. Vanessa took the number and hugged each girl again."Talk to you later, guys,"Vanessa said, and turned to walk off. Serena turned in the opposite direction, leaving Blair and Tony standing there.

"I should get going,"he said, and hearing his low, deep voice made Blair suddenly want to take him right there and then.

"Yeah, me too,"she said, turning to leave. Tony touched her shoulder, making her head turn to look at him, and he gave her a piece of eggshell coloured paper with writing on it.

"Email me sometime,"he said and smiled, bowing again and turning to catch up with Vanessa. Blair looked at the piece of paper, where she saw a given email and a small black heart written in the corner of it. She sighed happily and slid the paper into her bag, running over to Serena and linking her arm through hers again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuck this cold weather, eh?" Blake said, inhaling deeply on a cigarette that Jenny had offered to him. Jenny and him were sitting outside of Katherine's house on the front steps, smoking on cigarette's and talking about Katherine.

"Yeah I know,"Jenny said, leaning back against the top step. Blake looked over at her and threw the cigarette onto the ground, burning it out with the heal of his black sneaker.

"How old are you then? Fifteen, I'm guessing, because that's how old Kate is," he said, cautiously and sweetly slipping his arm so that the back of her head was balanced on it. Jenny had never felt so close to someone since her grade four boyfriend, Chad, and that was only a two day fling.

"Uhm, yeah. I've never really dated someone younger then me,"she said, sitting up and tugging her V-neck dress down self conciously so her chest was in view for him more. Just as she thought he would, Blake stared into the V-neck opening in her dress and shifted on his spot slightly.

"Well I've never dated anyone older than me. But it's nice to try new things, isn't it?" he said, grinning up at Jenny from behind the one piece of long, straight hair he had over his hair. It was one of those hair cuts that emo boys usually had; a single long piece of straight hair over one eye and the back of the hair short, scruffy and spiked.

Jenny smiled and blushed nervously, twisting her legs into a pretzel and nodding slowly. Her mouth felt dry, like she needed a drink, and the lump in her throat was getting bigger and bigger.

Suddenly, Jenny felt Blake's sweet, hot breath on her neck and she turned to see his face only two inches away from hers. Jenny prepared herself, putting her hands on his knees like she always had whenever she kissed Nate, and leaned her face a little closer. Blake slid his soft hand onto the side of her neck and closed his eyes, touching his lips to hers and slowly, romantically kissing her so that their mouths opened on cue at the same time and their tongues slowly teased one anothers. Jenny melted into his mouth, her tongue playing a slow game with his as they touched at the same, perfect time.

When Blake pulled back Jenny did aswell, rubbing her lips together so they both had the same amount of gloss on them again. Blake, who was strong and tall for his age, shimmied an arm around her and pulled her inbetween his legs, kissing the side of her neck.

"Mm, Jenny you are beautiful,"he said. Jenny sighed happily and rested her back to his chest, feeling comfortable just sitting there with Blake, the incredibly hot and amazing guy who was two years younger than her. But their peace didn't last long as an ear-shattering scream from Katherine came from the top of the stairs. Jenny and Blake turned their heads and saw Katherine, staring at them wide-eyed as her red curls cascaded down her back and front.

"Jenny! This is my fucking brother! Why the fuck are you sitting in his legs! You whore! Both of you get the fuck out!" she screamed loudly. The curtains of Katherine and Blake's windows moved aside as people looked out, including Elise who was standing with a gorgeous blonde boy and had their mouths hanging open.

"Kate, stop being so fucking immature. Let me be happy before. I finally find someone I can actually connect with and you fuck it up. So what, maybe she's two years older than me, but she is so amazingly beautiful! So fuck you, you skank. Go have sex with your lesbian lover again. Yeah everyone, Kate's not actually straight,"Blake snapped at Katherine, turning to the windows as he said the last sentence."She's only going out with Bradley to cover up the fact she's a lesbian. Her girlfriend is Roseanne, and she lives three blocks from here, on Fifth streeth. Don't believe me, go find out for yourself. Her apartment is 34B, she'll be glad to hear from you all." Blake looked at Jenny and bit his lip angrily."Let's get out of here,"he snapped and, wrapping an arm around her, the two of them walked down the street, leaving Katherine staring wide eyed at her brother with tears pouring down her face.

Jenny walked fast with Blake until they reached King Street, where millions of street lights poured down on them and cars zoomed by. Blake put his hands on Jenny's face and looked down into her eyes.

"Call my cell phone,"he said, kissing her lips tenderly and softly at the same time. He slipped his number into Jenny's clutch and pulled back, walking towards his house again, leaving Jenny standing under a street lamp to get a cab. She sighed happily and hugged the clutch to her chest, raising her hand in the air to signal a taxi. When one pulled over, she climbed in, giving the driver her adress and sitting back in her seat. Of course, she would have to break up with Alex. Blake was way better. He was the guy of the dreams.

So the guy of her dreams was in grade eight?


	6. give me some lovin'

_give me some lovin'_

* * *

"Check out that babe!"

"She can swing her way into my bed anytime."

"Damn, she's fine!"

Blair smiled to herself as she heard the comments come from guys around her. Here she was with Aaron, her stepbrother, and Serena, who were kissing like mad and all she could do was stand and look pretty, which was apparently working out for her. Not to mention she looked stunning, as well. That very morning, Blair had woken up at the crack of dawn to go on a shopping trip with Serena to look for the perfect club outfit and to get a great new make over. She had scored an incredible black strapless dress with white lining from Gucci, and the kitten heeled Milanos her dad had given her a year ago were clicking their heels on the ground. Her hair was glossier than ever, and hung down her back in smooth, choppy layers, and her eyes were smoky gray. Her lips shined with MAC lip gloss, and she looked incredible. Ten times better than Serena, who had left her hair damp and was wearing a skimpy navy slip-on dress she picked up at a corner store. She even had her thong sandals on.

Totally not a club outfit.

"Lovebirds, when the fuck are you going to be done?" Blair snapped at Aaron and Serena, who were still locking lips. Serena held up two hands, meaning 10 minutes, but Aaron held up both of his hands and flashed them 7 times. Blair rolled her blue eyes and turned on her kitten heel, slamming right into the nose of a tall person who was standing behind her.

"Watch where the fuck you're going," Blair growled, rubbing her forehead and looking up at the man. But when she saw the piercing, blue stare, the spiky black and white hair and the charming grin of the person behind her, she froze. It was Tony.

"Well hello there. Fancy running into you at a club like this," he said, mingling an arm around her waist. Blair's hips shivered and she smiled at him as he pulled her into his hips tightly.

"How coincidental," Blair replied, putting one manicured hand on Tony's chest. The two started swaying slightly to the beat, making Blair feel like she was floating on a cloud.

"I'm getting my hair dyed and styled tomorrow," Tony whispered huskily into Blair's ear, making her shiver. "Jet black. And it's going to have side-swept bangs in the front. What do you think?"

Blair scrunched her nose a little. The little emo-kid hair cut wasn't her taste, but imagining Tony in it made her want to push him against a wall and have her way with him. "Sounds sexy," she purred and sucked onto his earlobe. Okay, so this was Vanessa's boyfriend, but he totally came on to her first.

When the song stopped, Tony stopped swaying but kept one arm around Blair's waist. Blair looked him over. He looked clean-cut in crisp, ironed pinstripe pants and a pale blue button up shirt. His shoes were All-Stars, setting the whole club-sexy outfit off, but it suit him. His black glasses were perched on top of his head and he stared into Blair's blue eyes with his own icy ones.

"The way you look, makes me want to lick your body from toe to breast," he said hotly. Blair held his shirt and restrained herself from tearing off his clothes.

"Mm... come with me," she said, tucking her hand into his elbow and leading him outside of the club onto a balcony. Once they were on it, Blair closed the dark curtains of the glass balcony doors and leaned against its railing. Tony came up, placing his hands on hers and nudged her chin up with his nose, giving her the most intense, romantic kiss she had ever been given. Blair kissed back, slipping some tongue into his mouth playfully and pulled back when she saw a face at the curtain.

"Shit," Blair yelped, shoving Tony away from her and wiping her mouth. At the window was the pale faced beauty with shimmering dark hair, and sad brown eyes. Red ruby lips, dark gothic eyeliner and topped off with a long sparkling white gown was Vanessa, scowling at Blair and biting her perfect lips angrily.

"You fucking whore," Vanessa spat, opening the door to do so before turning on her heel, walking off through the crowd to the women's washroom. Blair put her hands over her mouth and shoved Tony off to the side, running after Vanessa as fast as she could. Once she made it into the women's washroom, she heard the gagging of someone in a stall and, thinking it was Vanessa, Blair widened her eyes. But once she saw the shimmering white dressed goddess float out of the stall beside the bulimic girl's, Blair grabbed onto her and bawled her eyes out.

"Don't fucking hate me," she pleaded. Vanessa shot nasty looks at Blair, trying to shove her away, but Blair only held on tighter. "Don't fucking hate me!"

"It's a little late for that," Vanessa hissed. "How could you do this to me Blair? I was falling for Tony, he was an incredible boyfriend. And you have Nate!"

"YOU ARE STILL IN LOVE WITH DAN!" Blair screamed. Vanessa froze along with Blair, who slowly stepped away from Vanessa and wiped her eyes. Vanessa's face got paler and paler as she walked to the sink and looked in her reflection.

"I am," she sighed and turned with her butt on top of the sink. "I fucking am. And I know you aren't in love with Nate. I can see it. And I can tell Tony is attracted to you." When Blair gave her a puzzled look, she continued. "He keeps asking about you all the time now. I shouldn't be angry…" Vanessa wiped water under her eyes and ran her hands through her fake hair. Blair hugged herself and stood beside Vanessa, putting one arm around her.

"Crying beauties," Blair whispered to Vanessa. Both girls looked into the mirror, and both girls smiled. They had the same watery eyes and tear stained cheeks, and both of their make up looked radiant. Blair dug around in her purse for the cherry red camera phone, and held it up to the mirror, snapping a picture. They looked into the tiny screen and smiled.

"We're so fucking pathetic," Vanessa whispered. Blair laughed and together, both walked out of the bathroom and back to the dance floor.

* * *

**BlairBear** has just signed on.

**BlairBear** has **4** conversations waiting to be opened:

**ArtsyGuy** is waiting to talk to you: Hey gorgeous.

**SoLoveMe23** is waiting to talk to you: Blair! xox

**NateTheGreat** is waiting to talk to you: Can we talk?

**Hairless_Cat** is waiting to talk to you: Blair, brb.

You are now talking to: **ArtsyGuy**

**ArstyGuy:** Hey gorgeous.

**BlairBear:** Hey Tony.

**ArtsyGuy:** Would you like to meet up somewhere tonight?

**BlairBear:** Okay. Where?

**ArstyGuy:** Hold on.

**ArstyGuy**'s status is now on: Away

You are now talking to: **SoLoveMe23**

**SoLoveMe23:** Blair! xox

**BlairBear:** Hey Serena. xox

**SoLoveMe23:** I see that Tony is on.

**BlairBear:** Uh yeah… How did you know though?

**SoLoveMe23:** Vanessa gave me his e-mail.

**BlairBear:** Okay.

**BlairBear:** What's up?

**SoLoveMe23:** Waiting for Aaron to call. Is he home?

**BlairBear:** Dunno. I'm in the Plaza. Couldn't stand mom and Cyrus.

**SoLoveMe23:** Lol. What else is new?

**BlairBear:** Lol. So fucking bored.

**SoLoveMe23:** Me too.

**BlairBear:** Want to meet up tomorrow?

**SoLoveMe23:** Shopping?

**BlairBear:** What else?

**SoLoveMe23:** You know you love me! xox Call me.

**BlairBear:** You bet. xox

**SoLoveMe23**'s status is now on: In The Shower

You are now talking to: **NateTheGreat**

**NateTheGreat:** Can we talk?

**BlairBear:** Dunno, can we?

**NateTheGreat:** I'm serious Blair.

**BlairBear:** About what?

**NateTheGreat:** About why you decided to break up with me suddenly

**BlairBear:** Quite simple. You are a massive flirt and I hate it.

**NateTheGreat:** That's a lie.

**BlairBear:** You cheated on me so many fucking times, Nate.

**NateTheGreat:** I'm over that. I can change.

**BlairBear:** I'm not. I've heard that before. Goodbye, Nate.

You are now talking to: **Hairless_Cat**

**Hairless_Cat****:** Blair, brb.

**BlairBear:** Hurry up.

**Hairless_Cat**'s status is now on: Cooking

You are now talking to: **ArtsyGuy**

**ArtsyGuy:** I'm back.

**BlairBear:** Okay.

**ArstyGuy:** Come meet me at the Plaza in 20 mins.

**BlairBear:** I'm already here.

**ArtsyGuy:** Yeah? Why?

**BlairBear:** Long story. Tell you when you get here.

**ArtsyGuy:** Ok. See you soon.

**ArstyGuy**'s status is now on: Plaza.

**BlairBear**'s status is now on: Plaza Lobby.

**Marcus99** has just signed on.

* * *

Blair's fingers froze as she saw Marcus sign on, and she quickly added something to her away status.

**BlairBear**'s status is now on: Plaza Lobby for date.

**BlairBear** has **1** conversation waiting to be opened:

-**Marcus99** is waiting to talk to you: Bee? Bee, dear?

**-Marcus99 **is waiting to talk to you: Bee, come on. Answer me. I know you're there.

**-Marcus99** is waiting to talk to you: I miss you, Bee. I still love you.

You are now talking to: **Marcus99**

**Marcus99: **Bee? Bee, dear?

**Marcus99:** Bee, come on. Answer me. I know you're there.

**Marcus99: **I miss you, Bee. I still love you.

**BlairBear: **Marcus, I have a date. I can't talk.

**Marcus99:** If the date was that important you would have ignored my messages and gone already.

**BlairBear:** Well I was about to… I thought you were someone else.

**Marcus99:** Who else would have a screen name as Marcus99?

**BlairBear:** Uh.

**Marcus99:** Blair, do you miss me?

**BlairBear:** I really have to go, Marcus.

**Marcus99: **Answer me.

**BlairBear:** I can't do this right now. We'll talk later.

**Marcus99:** Very well. I love you, Bee, and I always will. No matter whom you end up with.


End file.
